Pinching Cheeks
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Sherlock likes to pinch John's cheeks because he's so cute. In fact he likes it so much that he does it forever...


He was 5 years old when he met Sherlock Holmes, sitting by himself at the daycare center. The naturally friendly John Watson came up to greet him. At first Sherlock didn't respond, then suddenly he grumbled that he just wanted to be left alone.

So John did. For that day. But the very next day, he saw Sherlock sitting by himself again and went to talk to him. It was a onesided conversation as he told Sherlock that he wanted to be a doctor and that he had a sister named Harry. Sherlock just sat, sulking quietly while John continued to ramble.

On the 3rd day, progress was made. Sherlock began talking back, telling a little about himself. That was when John found out about Mycroft and that Sherlock wanted to be a detective. Days afterwards their friendship slowly began to bud, then sprout into full bloom.

2 months into it, something very strange happened. Sherlock pinched John's cheeks and said he was cute. The doctor-to-be was stunned at this and asked why in the world Sherlock would do such a strange thing. Sherlock just shrugged and went back to drawing, which was what they were doing before Sherlock had the cheek-pinching urge.

They didn't mention it after that. Until 3 months later when he did it again. It was at John's 6th birthday party.

"Why? Don't do that!" He had exclaimed.

"But you're cute."

What a weird thing to have said, especially coming from Sherlock. John didn't think Sherlock would be so fascinated with cute things. And who said he was cute? John was 6 years old. He had believed himself to be a full grown man at that time and found Sherlock's actions disrespectful.

It didn't happen again until 2 years after that. Then 3 years after that. Then, when both males were 16 and their hormones were at its peak, Sherlock did it again.

"You keep doing that people will think we're gay," John had said, rubbing his sore cheek.

Sherlock stared at him deeply. "Maybe we are."

John had blushed, leaned his head in and their lips connected. After 10 years of friendship, they were now in a whole new level. Mycroft kept mentioning how much he approved of the match and even seemed to be hoping for a marriage between them. Whenever he mentioned it, however, Sherlock would just tell him to piss off.

But 8 years after their first date, they were alone on their honeymoon. John was snuggling up to Sherlock on the bed when suddenly he felt the unwelcome pinch on his cheeks.

"Sherlock! For the love of God. Stop!"

"But you're so cute."

"I'm 24 years old. When am I going to stop being cute?" John had demanded.

It was a very strange display of affection but John secretly enjoyed it. He loved how cute Sherlock thought he was.

But a year after that, John figured he put off serving his country for too long. He was always extremely patriotic and he just felt it in his bones to fight. Sherlock pleaded but John merely promised him that he would return. They kissed, then Sherlock pinched John's cheeks.

"Come back," he gazed into his eyes with a look that demanded obedience.

2 years later, John did come back but wounded. His leg was in extreme pain and it would be for the rest of his life. He wasn't as fast a runner as he used to be and he was afraid that Sherlock wouldn't let him come back on his cases. But Sherlock welcomed him with open arms.

And a pinch on the cheek.

"You'll always be useful to me. Even when you're so cute."

Even though Sherlock trusted John enough to help him with his cases, he kept a much closer eye on his wounded lover. John found it endearing. And humiliating at times.

50 years later, the two were on their couch. John's hair was almost gone but Sherlock still had his head covered. It made John insanely jealous. They no longer did any cases together, their aged bodies just wouldn't allow it. So Sherlock occupied himself by studying bees and John lived quietly in retirement.

And occasionally, Sherlock would pinch John's cheeks.

"I'm bald. I'm wrinkled. I'm old. You still think I'm cute?" Johh had laughed. Sherlock smiled.

"Don't you know the meaning of always John?"

"So you'll keep doing this until the day we die."

"Nope," Sherlock had responded, "I'm going to do it forever."

5 years later, Sherlock was gone, leaving a grieving John by himself. His heart couldn't take it for long. 1 year later, John was on his deathbed at the hospital. The nurses were out tending to others. He lied down, staring at the ceiling. He thought of Sherlock and tears threatened to spill. He would never feel his cheeks being pinched by that warm hand again. God, he missed Sherlock.

He was at the point where every muscle and bone in his body ached. His joints weren't working properly, his entire body screamed in pain. He wanted it to end. To be back with Sherlock. He closed his eyes.

When he woke up, everything was all better. He no longer felt any pain. He was no longer sinking on clammy sheets. His body felt light as a feather. In fact, he felt it being lifted up, higher and higher. Light shone in his eyes but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. And John felt safe.

And then he saw a young 25 year old Sherlock. Then he realized that he looked young again too. They embraced each other.

"Welcome home John," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock," John cried happily, "Never leave me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sherlock told him.

Then he pinched his cheeks.

* * *

Just a little quick fic I thought of while taking a bath. I got inspiration from a fanart I saw with Sherlock pinching John's cheeks. Like?


End file.
